O clube dos Bad Boys II
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: CROSSEVER! Os personagens mais sérios dos animes estão de volta a uma nova saga! Novas tarefas, novos Bad Boys e até um novo prédio! Inscrições encerradas! CAPÍTULO 6! A NEW PUNISHER!
1. Chapter 1

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tou de volta! Aqui que dores, os exames atingiram-me forte e feio na maçarola, bacanas e bacano…nem passou um mês e tou pronta para escrever mais uma saga com os Bad Boys, mais psicóticos do que nunca, tristeza, nem lhes passou pela cabeça que iriam ser ferrados tão cedo…tadinhos…TT…NÉPIA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bem, para aproveitar o embalo, este capítulo vai ser exclusivamente a crédito destes seis totós (sabe lá Deus se vai incluir outro…eu não sei patavina!) para relembrar os momentos mais marcantes dos primeiros capítulos da primeira saga. Sem papas na língua e com mercadoria pesada, apresento **O clube dos Bad Boys II**!

Nota: As inscrições estão abertas! Aproveitem enquanto estão frescas! O apelo é o mesmo: digam qual dos Bad Boys que querem apoiar!

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Pois, estavam habituados que eu actualizasse ás terças-feiras, não é? Bem, agora passa ser ás sextas! O próximo capítulo, e aí é o jogo vai começar a morder a sério, será publicado no dia 7 de Julho, já na próxima semana!

Aviso: Beyblade, InuYasha, Final Fantasy VII, Ojamajo Doremi e Shadow the Hedgehog não me pertencem!

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

Capítulo 1: Extra! Extra! Bad Return!

Num lugar com muito sol e muita garina boa…

Tala: MAS QUE PITA DE FÉRIAS SÃO ESTAS? ADMITE-SE?

Kai: MERDA!

Sesshoumaru: PU#$ QUE PAR#$!

Masaru: TT

Shadow: Que cena…

Sephiroth: …marada meu…

Bad Boys: FOGO!

O que se passava? Bem, lá foram corridos de novo para Viana do Castelo, exactamente no mesmo lugar onde estava o tão famoso prédio, anteriormente feito num oito graças a um certo cara de cão passado dos carretos, mas agora no lugar deste, estava um prédio muito mais luxuoso, CINCO ESTRELAS, com piscina e termas incluídas, com catorze andares (o anterior só tinha seis!). Isto merecia assobios, mas nãããããããããããooooooooooooo, aqui os misters…

Gralha (a sobrevoar sobre o prédio): Aho…aho…(aho significa retardado, demente, etc…)

Kai: Pô, sacanagem! Qué isto? A agência tinha guinchado que nos tinha arranjado um sítio bem alto e limpinho, mas nunca pensei que fosse esta cena!

Tala: Agora é que a vaca comeu as couves…

Sephiroth: --UU E não deixou nada para a gente…

Sesshoumaru: Fecha a matraca, psicopata!

Sephiroth: --UUU Psicopata é o love do Kai…

Kai (já com a língua afiada): QUE PAPO É ESSE, SEUS BAKAS HENTAIS DE UMA FIGA?

Masaru (com voz de tarado que olha para miúda sexy): Funga fufu…

Shadow: Bem…já que entrámos para a chuva, o jeito é molhar…(entrando no prédio)

Tala: Pá, não entres cara, é uma armadilha! (a correr atrás dele)

Sesshoumaru: Puxa, que povo, se não há outro remédio…(entrando também com o resto da malta atrás)

Gralha: Aho…aho…

Já no interior do prédio, no décimo terceiro andar, mais precisamente numa sala a estilo japonês, com umas daquelas mesas pequenas em que se senta no chão….

Sesshoumaru: Yep, boa vida! Apesar deste lugar ser assombroso, até se tá bem…

Kai: Com camomila sem cocaína tá-se ainda melhor…

Tala: Já repararam nas empregadas? São umas febras do caraças!

Masaru: (com a cabeça assente na mesa): Funga fufu…

Shadow: O que tás pra aí a guinchar, puto?

Masaru: Funga fufu…funga fufu…

Shadow: Isto é palavra de insanidade ou tás a pedi-nos solidariedade?

Masaru: Funga fufu…funga fufu…

Shadow: ORA SEU…(sacando do nada um revólver, apontando á testa do problemático)

Sephiroth: Ei, ei, ei, ei, tiroteio é em Timor-Leste, tá?

Shadow: Feh! (guardando o revólver)

Empregada sexy: Senhores, chegou uma encomenda em vosso nome.

Tala: Ui, passa pra cá, brasa! E já agora, queres ter um filho meu?

Sesshoumaru: Para de lamuriar a pobre brasa, pá! (a moça aproveitou para bazar daquela zona)

Kai: Ó gente triste, é uma cassete de vídeo. (já tinha desembrulhado a encomenda)

Sephiroth: Seja quem for que mandou, deve ser do século antes de Cristo, nem sabe que agora a moda é dvds!

Shadow: Que espécie de fita isso traz?

Kai: Aqui diz: cenas dos momentos mais curtidos dos primeiros capítulos do clube dos Bad Boys.

Bad Boys: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh!

Masaru: Funga fufu…

Tala: Bora ver então. Bota aí na tv!

Dito e feito.

Nota: Agora o que aparece em itálico é da cassete. As falas dos Bad Boys em letra normal, são eles a comentar.

Na tv…

_Cenas dos momentos mais curtidos dos primeiros capítulos do clube dos Bad Boys._

_Capítulo 2 da fic: A vingança do Kai e outras surpresas_

_Kai: TALA! (tentou chegar até ele para o abraçar, mas um certo alguém o segurou pelo cachecol, ficando este de braços estendidos a 5 centímetros do ruivo)_

_KnucklesGirl: Estás atrasado, sabias?_

_Tala: Desculpa lá, mas é que eu apanhei o comboio errado e fui parar a um castelo que era uma escola de magia, onde conheci um rapaz de óculos com uma cicatriz de forma de relâmpago na testa, uma rapariga sabichona e um rapaz de cabelo ruivo. Disseram-me que eram feiticeiros e..._

_Todos olharam para ele com cara de ..UUUUU. De todo o tipo de desculpas que já ouviram, aquela tinha sido a mais disparatada._

Sephiroth: Né, que mal, bacanos…

Shadow: Esta é vos marcou nas vossas carreiras de gays sem permissão…

Kai e Tala: VÃO CHATEAR O CAMÕES!

_Capítulo 4: Mais escritores_

_Xia: Onde estivestes Kai?_

_Kai (olhando de canto para ela): A ajustar contas com o Masaru._

_Xia (com tom receoso): O que lhe fizestes?_

_Kai (com tom irónico): Nada!_

_Entretanto, na cozinha..._

_Masaru: KAAAAI! MALDITO SEJAS! TIRA-ME DAQUI! EU CALÇO 38, SE TU NÃO ME AJUDAS, EU ENFIO O MEU SAPATO TU SABES AONDE E..._

_De volta à sala:_

_Kairy-Chan: ENFIASTES-O NO FORNO?_

Masaru: Essa foi de pobre! Quem disse que eu ia caber no forno?

Sephiroth: Putz, Masu, finalmente começastes a falar como um homem!

Masaru: Funga fufu…

Tala: Vai borrego assado?

Shadow: Prefiro perna com alho!

_Capítulo 6: A minha vingança_

_Shadow: Ele já vai ver! Eu vou acordá-lo em que seja á força! (aproximou-se perigosamente do Tyson, que ainda ressonava, quando subitamente...)_

_PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Shadow: OO?_

_Kairy-Chan: o EVACUEMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

_Todos obedeceram sem hesitar. O desespero era tanto que saltaram pelo buracão que o Vegeta fez (e eles estavam no 4º andar!), pois estavam crentes que o fim estava próximo: o Tyson tinha soltado um peido..._

_POFFFFFFF Aterraram todos no jardim, uns em cima dos outros._

_Escritoras: UU_

_FireKai (esmagado pelas meninas): TT_

_Bad Boys (esmagados pelas meninas e pelo FireKai): --#_

_Masaru (esmagado por todos): XX_

Masaru: PUTZ! OUTRA CENA A MEU CRÉDITO! MERDA!

Kai: Pá, quem te ensinou esse vocabulário sem sense?

Masaru: Vocês pá!

Kai: Imagina! (com cara de santo)

_Capítulo 9: O fim da operação despertar_

_Kai: A sesta acabou e a comida também. Agora pisga-te!_

_Tyson: Mas não posso ficar cá mais um pouco?_

_Kai: Não! (agarrou-o pela gola da camisola e atirou-o pelo buracão)_

_Tyson: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...ESTOU A VOAR!_

_POF Aterrou num dos caixotes de lixo do jardim._

_Escritoras e escritor: --U ...ai como ele é lerdo..._

_Tyson: Valeu! Kai, podemos repe...(não terminou a frase, porque o homem do lixo pegou no caixote e esvaziou todo o conteúdo e o Tyson para dentro do camião do lixo)_

_Tyson (com uma casca de banana na cabeça): Boa, vou viajar! (o camião arranca) Indo eu, indo eu, a caminho de Viseu. Encontrei o meu amor, ai Jesus lá vou eu! (o camião desapareceu no horizonte)_

Kai: Deu pra quebrar a cara de pacóvio do Tyson! BUÉ!

Tala: É, valeu mano!

Sesshoumaru: Alguém tem uma cervejinha pra eu encher a cara?

_Capítulo 13: Mais inconvenientes_

_Tala (com as pernas fora dos cobertores e a babar-se): ZzZzZzZzZzZ…querida, quero mais pudim…hehehehehehehehe….ROOONNNCCCCCCCCC_

_Sesshoumaru (a dormir de boca bem aberta): ZzZzZzZzZzZ….o mundo será meu….só meu…ZzZzZzZzZzZ_

_Kai (bem aconchegado no seu cobertor): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…Hummmmmmm…. Brooklyn, eu te odeio…ZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZ_

_Masaru (abraçado à almofada): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…Emily….ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_

_Shadow (com uma daquelas bolhas de ar no nariz estilo anime): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ... não me deixes…por favor…Maria…ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_

Bad Boys: GRANDE LATA, PÁ! (a pobre tv até suou…)

Kai: ISSO É TIRAR SARRO DAS NOSSAS CARAS!

Shadow: QUEM FOI O FILHO DA TRUTA QUE EDITOU ESSA MERDA?

Masaru: FUNGA FUFU!

Sesshoumaru: QUER MORRER, É? (apontando á pobre tv, como tivesse culpa disto)

De volta ao vídeo:

_KnucklesGirl: CATA-TE TU! AGORA APRESENTA A TAREFA OU EU CHAMO O VAN HELLSING!_

Kai: O que acontece se pusermos a KnucklesParva a falar muito depressa?

Sephirtoh: Pô, nem tinha pensado nisso, bora experimentar então…

Aí, pegou no comando e rebobinou um pouco e meteu play num modo mais rápido:

_KnucklesGirl: CATATETU! _(aqui a voz parecia de uma galinha constipada)

De volta para trás, ainda mais rápido…

_KnucklesGirl: CATETU! _

Mais rápido…e soou algo assim:

_KnucklesGirl: CAGA NO CU, CAGA NO CU…_

Bad Boys: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_FIM_

Masaru: Ué, acabou…

Shadow: Qui pena…

Kai: Constrangedor…

Sephiroth: Bacano…

Kai: PRA QUEM?

Sephiroth: Pra quem cagou no cu…

Bad Boys: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KnucklesGirl: Na galhofa, hein? Que cutes…

CRÁS Todo o mundo Bad virou pedra…

KnucklesGirl: A patroa aqui tá de rastos e vocês ainda estão nessa vida de lord…pena ter de acabar…

Bad Boys: (virando a cabeça mecanicamente para trás)…ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KnucklesGirl: Passaram umas boas férias?

Kai: Filha-da-cruz…

Tala: Vi logo que era uma armadilha…

Masaru: TT Funga fufu…

Sephiroth: Quero caixão branco com rosinhas vermelhas tá?

Sesshoumaru: TT Levar com a cabra em cima antes do Final do Mundial…snif…

KnucklesGirl: Ué, não sentiram a minha falta?

Bad Boys: QUERIAS MAS NÃO COMES!

KnucklesGirl: Ah tá…

POF POF POF POF POF POF!

KnucklesGirl: É triste ter de vos aturar em pleno verão, mas a vida é dura é crua, portanto…LEVANTEM ESSES CUS DO CHÃO E PÕEM-SE EM SENTIDO! JÁ! DÚVIDAS?

Bad Boys: MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Gralha: Aho…aho…

Fim do 1º Capítulo

Novidade: Temos a oportunidade de acrescentar mais um Bad Boy! Ou então substituir um deles, ou o Shadow ou o Sesshoumaru, uma vez que estes são os menos populares.

**Proposta de novos Bad Boys: **Por mim, desde que eu saiba o mínimo, qualquer proposta é bem-vinda. Eu tenho em mente que o Sasuke e o InuYasha davam bons Bad Boys, isto em minha opinião. Apresento aqui o profile do InuYasha e do Sasuke para quem não os conhece.

**InuYasha: É o meio-irmão do Sesshoumaru, uma vez que tiveram o mesmo pai, InuTaisho, um poderoso cão demónio. Porém a mãe do InuYasha era humana. Devido a isso, ele é um meio - cão demónio (hanyou). InuYasha tem o cabelo prateado comprido, como o do Sesshoumaru, orelhas de cão brancas pontiagudas no alto da cabeça, olhos dourados, garras afiadas e usa um quimono vermelho um tanto extravagante. A personalidade resuma-se em muitas palavras: mal-educado, sem papas na língua, impaciente, não gosta de demonstrar as suas emoções e consegue ser bem irritante. Uma curiosidade interessante da parte dele é o facto de ele se transformar completamente em humano na primeira noite de lua nova, todos os meses. Como relação entre irmãos, InuYasha e Sesshoumaru simplesmente adoram passar a vida a ferrar a pele um ao outro sempre que se encontram.**

**Sasuke Uchida: Pertencente ao anime Naruto, Sasuke é um ninja de treze anos com habilidades incríveis, entre qual se destaca lançar chamas pela boca. Praticamente o oposto do Naruto, Sasuke é um rapaz extremamente sério e tenta passar-se por frio e calculista sempre que pode, uma personalidade semelhante do Masaru. Um tanto convencido, gosta de se sentir superior aos outros, gozando sempre com a cara do Naruto, chamando-lhe de "gatinho assustado". Sasuke tem uma habilidade visual especial conhecida por Sharigan, que lhe permite visualizar movimentos rápidos, impossíveis de captar pelo olho humano normal, tornando difícil atacá-lo despercebido. Fãs ele tem muitas, quer dentro ou fora do anime.**

E foi a estreia de uma nova saga! Que tal? Gostaram? Agora é assim, espero pelas vossas reviews! Peçam pela vossa inscrição! Apoiam o vosso Bad Boy! Querem que a gralha se cale? A vossa opinião conta! Na próxima sexta sai o próximo capítulo! Tchau e mandem-me reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, (irra, falei francês! Hoje não bato bem…) chegou o segundo capítulo desta nova fic e antes de mais nada quero mandar um profundo OBRIGADO a todos que enviaram review e pediram inscrição, são no total catorze pessoas, men, nunca tinha recebido tanta inscrição junta! Seis brasileiras, seis portuguesas, dois rapazes portugueses! (FireKai, men, já não és único! Olha só que sorte!) Toda esta malta vai estrear hoje na fic, vamos lá ver o que isto vai dar. Os Bad Boys é que vão levar coice...

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Era suposto arraiar o capítulo na sexta-feira…na semana passada, mas a minha net decidiu dar o berro no saldo e agora só tenho hipótese de ir á net ás sextas-feiras de manhã ou tarde. Portanto, se Buda ou deus que valha quiser, o próximo capítulo sairá do forno no dia 21 de Julho, ou seja, na próxima sexta-feira.

Pedido de desculpa a: Hikari-Hilary-Chan, á Kaena Zeho e á Kagome, infelizmente, devido ao grande número de inscrições, não é possível que entrem todos de uma só vez, por isso, estas três meninas terão de aguardar a sua aparição mais tarde, durante as tarefas ou outros eventos especiais.

Ah, as inscrições estão encerradas!

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior deu-se o regresso inesperado dos Bad Boys á terra do costume, mas nesta vez deram caras a um prédio muito mais luxuoso do que o anterior, sem darem conta que era tudo artimanha minha! Metidos na boca do lobo feito retardados (a gralha que o diga), assistiram um vídeo com partes da fic anterior, o que lhe levaram com críticas sem papas na língua. Mas eu logo prendi o burro pelo rabo e apanhei-os desprevenidos na galhofa dando a triste notícia do renascer do clube das cinzas…

Capítulo 2: Fic Writers! Part One

É quarta-feira santa, (lê-se pasmaceira sem limites) mas para os Bad Boys é pior do que a missa. Tinha-se passado duas semanas desde que a "querida" patroa deu os frosques, guinchando que voltava, o que era motivo de alta tensão e ERROR para os pobres seis chatos. Fizeram de tudo para bazar dali, mas nem as empregadas sexy nem os pitbull da entrada quiseram colaborar (estes últimos só queriam cobrar a dentuça com o focinho enfiado vocês sabem aonde). Sozinhos e assustados quem nem os bichos de Saltar A Cerca, os rapazolas enfiaram os rabiosques num lugar seguro…

KnucklesGirl (entrando no território deles): Yuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh, Bad Chickens, cheguei…oro?

Tala: Desta é que enfiou a língua nos dentes, hehe!

KnucklesGirl: Sois mesmo bacanos…só não percebo o que vos passou pela maçarola que eu não iria vos encontrar pendurados no candeeiro…

Bad Boys: PUTZ!

KnucklesGirl: Desçam antes que essa coisa dê o berro…

Sephiroth: Dizes isso para nos ferrar! Nós já te conhecemos!

Tala: Eh, com papas e bolos se enganam os tolos!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬

Neste momento á que dar pena ao pobre candeeiro, tadinho, mal saído da loja dos trezentos… o gajo que o fez nunca iria imaginar que seis sádicos, não propriamente pesos pluma, iriam achar refúgio lá, e ainda por cima com as patas sujas! Nunca deixam nada limpo…

Sesshoumaru: A tia Mimosa até é formosa, mas tu és horrorosa!

Bad Boys: E SEM TI É UM MAR DE ROSAS! NHÉ NHÉ NHÉ NHÉ NHÉ NHÉ…

KnucklesGirl: Nesse jeito ides acabar…

TRIC

Bad Boys: OO Oro?

CRÁS…BUM!

KnucklesGirl: …no chão…

Bad Boys (num monte meio humano): Putz…

KnucklesGirl: Time to work…

Bad Boys: MÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

POF POF POF POF POF POF

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores): Estes gajos pensavam que iriam dar banha á galhofa para o resto do verão! Não queriam mais nada! (a encarar os rapazes com cara de mal) Eu ainda vou fazer a segunda fase dos exames e tou aqui para vos dar sebo nas canelas! Já repararam no meu esforço em…(música de terror como fundo)…educar-vos?

Shadow (já estavam fora dos cofres!): Tou a marimbar-me!

Masaru: Ninguém levou adiante o direito de me educar!

Todos: ¬¬ Nota-se…

KnucklesGirl: Isto começa bué…bem, chegou a altura de vos apresentar a escritoria desta saga…

Bad Boys: OUTRA VEZ?

KnucklesGirl: Sim, achavam que eu iria aturar-vos sem segurança? E posicionam-se nas cadeiras que hoje temos casa cheia!

Kai: E quantos são?

KnucklesGirl: Ah, só catorze…

Bad Boys: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? (o prédio até tremeu)

KnucklesGirl: Ai, que povo escandaloso me saiu…

Bad Boys: TT…

KnucklesGirl: Sem mais demoras vou apresentar a primeira convidada que vocês já conhecem. Abrem alas á…

PAF

Xia: BAD BOYS! ENTÃO? ARRANJARAM GARINAS?

Kai: Só faltava cá esta..

Tala: A manha das portas…

Xia: Portas? Oooops…(a porta fechou-se sozinha…)

KnucklesGirl (feita num oito): Há coisas que nunca mudam, né Xia?

Xia: Desculpa lá, mana, virou hábito…

KnucklesGirl: Sem mal…e como já fizestes parte do clube na fic anterior, dava jeito relembrar como foi a tua primeira aparição.

_Flashback_

_KnucklesGirl: Oh, devem ser eles! Eu abro! (dirigi-me á porta)_

_A partir daqui, aconteceu tudo numa fracção de um segundo. Eu mal toquei na maçaneta e a porta foi subitamente aberta, com tal força, que eu não consegui desviar-me.(--). Seja quem foi que abriu a porta, só teve uma reacção: fez um salto espectacular e aterrou em cima do Kai, de tal modo que caíram os dois ao chão (nossa...foi uma coisa!)_

_Xia (agarrada ao Kai): Kai, meu amor! Eu te adoro, eu te adoro_...

_Fim do flashback_

KnucklesGirl: Foi a tua grande estreia como apoiante, até arrasavas porcas e parafusos…

Xia: UUUU

KnucklesGirl: Filha, o papo tá bom, mas vamos avante. Passemos para a próxima escritora, bem, vou apresentar primeiro as que participaram na fic anterior, que dá passo sendo…

Littledark (entrando de rompante): QUEM HAVIA DE SER PÁ? Eu sou fina!

Bad Boys: Err…

Tala: Isto vai ser um problema…

KnucklesGirl: Littledark, há séculos, não? Pronta para ferrar?

Littledark: A torto e a direito!

_Flashback_

_Littledark: Como vão? (olha em redor e vê o ...) KAI! (este olhou para ela e suspirou ao sentido de "isto nunca mais acaba") Hum...(voltou a percorrer os olhos e avistou o ...) TALA! (este fez um sorriso "colgate" e começou a perfumar-se) E onde está ele...(olhou para o ...) MASARU! (ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela, limitou-se a arquejar uma sobrancelha...) MEUS AMORES! (começou a correr em direcção aos três meninos)_

_Todos: CUIDADO COM O ..._

_POF_

_Todos: ...buraco..._

_KnucklesGirl: Ai, ai, ajudem-na a sair dali._

_Mais tarde, depois de "resgatarem" a littledark do maldito buraco (que tinha caído em cima do Shadow...pobrezinha)_

_Fim do flashback_

KnucklesGirl: Aquilo é que foi uma situação espetada, né?

Shadow: Ainda me dói as fuças!

Littledark: Bicho, come as alcagoitas e cala a boca, ok?

Xia: Nem mais! Conseguistes encabulá-lo mana!

Shadow: Ye, ela conseguiu é irritar-me! (espetou os espinhos ao máximo e partiu para o ataque)

KnucklesGirl: Chiça, cuidado Little! (mas como ela não lerda, desviou-se a tempo de não ser ferrada na pele, mas como o Shadow também não é lerdo, deu meia volta e…)

Fora do prédio…

Velhote sem dentadura: E eu disse que não ela necessálio enfiar-me o laio da dentadula no meu labo mas a enfelmeila não me deu lecado e enfiou na mesma…

Velhota sem peruca: Meu senhor, deve ter dado uma simulação de grito pra caramba, né?

Velhote sem dentadura: É, foi algo como…

Littledark (ouvida de lá do prédio): AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Velhote sem dentadura: Olha, como o glito de agola…

De volta ao prédio…

KnucklesGirl: Porra Shadow, tens sempre de fazer essas fitas em tudo o que é capítulo? (a tentar arrancar o ouriço com um pé de cabra das costas da Littledark)

Shadow: Ela é que começou…para variar…(e por fim libertou-se)

Littledark: Au, au, desta é que me ferrei a sério…

KnucklesGirl: Não te preocupes, o ouriço já vai levar muita coça numa fic paralela que ele bem conhece…(com cara de mal para ele) bem, avancemos agora para a terceira convidada…ela só apareceu a partir do capítulo 16 da fic anterior, mas tem garra e força de vontade não lhe falta! Miss e misters, um aplauso para a…

Sora: SORA TAKENOUCHI ISHIDA! YOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bad Boys: Irra…

KnucklesGirl: De volta á acção né? Caças o Kai e o Tala, né?

Sora: Podes crer…

Tala: Iiiii! (já alegrinho)

Kai: ¬¬ (a tirar cera dos ouvidos)

_Flashback_

_BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM a porta foi arrebentada e de lá apareceram a…_

_Sora e HikariTenchi (a dançar): It´s raining men!_

_Aleluia!_

_It´s raining men! _

_MEN_

_It´s raining men!_

_Aleluia!_

_Kai: Mais?_

_Tala: Ora bolas…_

KnucklesGirl: Tivestes uma aparição com estilo, agrada-te a ideia de agora seres umas das escritoras principais?

Sora: Então não? Claro, pá!

KnucklesGirl: Ui, avante, avante! A próxima escritora também fez a sua série de estragos nos seis chatinhos, mas teve bem no servicinho! Aplausos para a…

Katz: KATZ MALFOY HIWATARI! Mana do Kai, ex-mulher do Draco Malfoy! Gosto de vodka e aprecio samba! Sou brasileira de coração e com o Tala até parto corações!

Bad Boys: Vai-me a venda…

KnucklesGirl: E é verdade…

_Flashback_

_Katz Malfoy Hiwatari: Bolas! O filho da truta desligou! Já não se fazem empregados como antigamente! Até parece que estão á espera o céu me caia em cima da cabeça e…_

_Tala: CUIDADO AÍ EM BAIXO!_

_Katz (olhando para cima): OO?_

_POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

_Ya, imaginem o filme: o Tala caiu em cima da Katz, deu-lhe cabo do telemóvel e do penteado á Cláudia Schiffer que ela demorou montes de tempo a fazer a custo de suor e lágrimas. Só que quando ela olhou para o belo russo ruivo, o tempo parou. Pregaram os olhos um ao outro. Até tiveram direito a música de fundo._

_Esta noite_

_O amor chegou…_

_Chegou para ficar._

_E tudo está_

_Em harmonia_

_Romance está no ar… (que româââââââââââântico men…)_

_Borboletas saíram por todos os lados. O repuxo ali perto abriu a água ao máximo, fazendo que surgisse um arco-íris mesmo por cima do casalinho. O Tala olhava com ternura para a sua nova querida amada com um sorriso de partir corações. A Katz, por sua vez, estendeu a sua mão a ponto de poder tocar e acariciar a cara do seu tão esperado príncipe encantado e…._

_Katz: TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! (dando-lhe uma série de bofetadas na cara) AIIIIIIIIIIIII! (parou porque tinha a mão vermelha e inchada) PERVERTIDO! (deu-lhe um "coice", arremessando-o contra a fonte, partindo a aparelhagem que estava a tocar a música romântica)_

_Fim do flashback_

KnucklesGirl: O pobre Tala levou tamanho coice que não conseguiu assentar o cu direito durante uns tempos. E tudo para veres o teu mano, Katz?

Katz: Eu não tenho culpa que esse babuíno de vodka ter quase assumido yaoi sobre mim! Que coisa…

Tala: Ei, quem pagou as favas fui eu!

Katz: Vai chatear o Zidane!

Tala: Eu não devo nada a esse _croissant_!

Katz: Quê? Até o papas todo!

Tala: TÁS A CHAMAR-ME PANELEIRO?

Todos: Novidadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….(que nota de ironia…)

Tala: Morram…

KnucklesGirl: Que raio de Playboy pisa este terreno…passemos então para a próxima convidada…

Fim do 2º capítulo

Oi, desculpem lá acabar a meio, mas é que tou com pressa, também este capítulo tava a ficar muito comprido…bem, no próximo capítulo vai-se dar a apresentação do resto da malta, ou seja, Cah, Marronita, Yura Dark Angel of Death, sl43r-s4k0r4, Dalijah Damien, FireKai, Brunnekinha-Chan, Kaori e Tenchi. Se for possível, será apresentado o novo Bad Boy! Fazem fisgas! Bem, tchau e até para a próxima sexta!

Ah, a minha fic "Shadow the Hedgehog: A minha versão" foi finalmente actualizada e é a ideial para quem quer saer tudo sobre o jogo e pede inscrições! Estão convidados! Bem, até lá! E mandem-me reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao! (devemos tanto aos italianos…) Aterrou o terceiro capítulo, com a apresentação dos restantes convidados (Marronita, Yura, sl43r-s4k0r4, Dalijah Dymien, FireKai, Cah, Brunnekinha-chan, Kaori e Tenchi), que não são poucos, o que vai ser meio _complicate _acrescentar mais algum guincho além desse hoje. Mas a gente já vê isso. Não sei se é de mim ou do clima, mas esta fic parece que anda meio a leste pois não tenho recebido notícias vossas (que passou? O Sesshoumaru comeu os vossos trabalhos de casa? Gripes das aves? A Lili Caga-Nessa não deu o berro? Esta última é que é triste…) Never mind…if is not today, maybe tomorroow, if is not tomorrow, maybe is better stop speak english because I STINK in English! DAMM IT! Bem, vamos é passar para o terceiro capitulo senão o povo ainda dorme, embora que a minha pasmaceira em embalar aqueles seis pacóvios de uma figa seja válida em peso em ouro, o suficiente para alimentar aquela pobre gente de Israel...

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: A próxima actualização está agendada para a próxima sexta-feira, ou seja, dia 28 de Julho. Ah, e hoje o Dalijah Dymien faz anos! Happy Birthday! Uhuhuh!

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, _in the begining, _nada de novidades, os Bad Boys tentaram dar os frsoques daqui pra fora, mas como é óbvio, ninguém lhes deu trela. Deu-se a apresentação da escritoria convidada, mas ficou a meio. Terão os Bad Boys insanidade suficiente para aguentar tanta gente? Nope…

Capítulo 3: Fic Writers! Part Two

No prédio topo de gama sem cobrança no mobiliário nem Internet ADSL e népia de piedade á massa da minha conta bancária …

Tala: ESSA PORCARIA AINDA NÃO TÁ FINITO?

Sephiroth: Tenho doí-doí na asinha…TT

Shadow: Ainda me vou espetar nessas goelas ó bichos!

Sesshoumaru: A quem estás a acusar de bichos, ó bicho? Chiça, sou bicho!

Masaru: O povo aqui em baixo é paga as favas, anda lá ó tio, enfia esse cu de brolho aí e baza-te daqui pra fora!

Kai: Ei compicha verde, VAI CATAR PIOLHOS!

O que tava a passar? Bem, era outra tentativa de escapadela dos Bad Boys para bué longe do prédio, que num raro momento de solidariedade entre colegas (ERRO!), subiram uns para cima de outros, onde o Tala suportava a carga toda nos ombros, seguido pelo Sephiroth, Shadow, Sesshoumaru, Masaru e no topo o Kai. Este último tentava alcançar uma pequenina janela que não estava incluída no sistema de segurança.

Kai: Xi povo, tá perto…(a esticar o braço como pode)

Tala: Ai chiça...

Shadow: Quié Hitler?

Tala: Quero mijar…

Todos: VAI Á MERDA!

Tala: ¬¬

Kai: Estiquem aí!

Todos: URGH…(todo o mundo a esticar ao máximo…)

CRAC

Todos: ARGH…

Kai: Minha costeleta…

Masaru: …querida…

Sesshoumaru:…única…

Shadow: …linda…

Sephiroth: …fofa…

Todos: TT …ferrada!

Tala: ¬¬ Quero mijar…

POF! (a Bad Torre deu o berro)

Kai: Acho que me vou aposentar…(pois, todo curtido porque tava no topo)

Sephiroth: Filho, vai aposentar o teu chulé no focinho do Shady, tá?

Shadow: SHADY É A PUT# QUE TE PARI#!

Masaru: Ué, que clima de paz…

Sesshoumaru: SÓ SE FOR PAZ PARA TUA MISÉRIA DE TRAJE, SUA GRALHA VERDE NOJENTA SEM CORANTES NEM CONSERVANTES, ÉS PIOR QUE PEDRA NO SAPATO E A TUA CORNETA NEM SERVE PARA CHATEAR O CAVACO SILVA E…

Masaru: --XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subitamente o cenário de fundo ficou negro e abafado que nem dia de vaga de calor…agora é que a vaca comeu as couves…

Todos: OOUUUU

Shadow: Ferrou…

Sesshoumaru: Cambada…O MASARU TÁ PUTO! DIABO!

Todos: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (bem tentaram fugir dali, mas infelizmente…)

…

POOOF! BUUUUM! CRÁÁÁÁÁS! PÁÁÁÁÁS! BUM! CRÁS! POIIIIIIIIING! POOOF! PLOUF! TRÁSSSS! PRÁÁÁSSSS! POF! (e por aí fora…levar porrada do Masaru não é brincadeira que se digne a contar aos futuros netos…)

Gralha: Aho…aho…aho…aho…aho….

…(prefiro não mencionar como ficou o local)

PAF (isto foi a da manha das portas a entrar)

Xia: OLÁ PACÓ…porra, andou aqui gato bravo? (deu pra adivinhar que os Bad Boys tinham sido todos massacrados?)

Sora: DEUS! (toda aflita a correr até aos Bad Boys) Quem foi o filho da truta que vos ferrou a beleza divina?

Tala: O mané que a Xia entalou com a porta…

Xia: Ooops…(fechando a porta com um Masaru esparramado com cara de TPM (tendência para matar))

Sora: COM QUE DIREITO TU BATES A CARA DO GAJO SEXY, SEU CORNETEIRO PSICOPATA?

Masaru: …(para variar…)

Littledark: Tala, sentes-te bem?

Tala: Só da sobrancelha para cima…

Katz: Mano, tá ta doer muito?

Kai: Só do pescoço para baixo…

KnucklesGirl: Oi, cambada…PIKA! (olhando em volta) ¬¬ abertas as acusações ao…

Bad Boys e escritoras: MASARU!

Masaru: Rica amizade…

KnucklesGirl: Sério? Normalmente é o Shadow que arrebenta com a espelunca…

Sesshoumaru: DÁ-LHE NAS FUÇAS!

KnucklesGirl: Nope agora, temos mais escritoria para receber!

Xia: Mais camarada, beleza!

Tala: Ainda quero mijar…

Passando a fita um pouco mais para a frente…

KnucklesGirl: Muito bem cambada de camaradas, chegou a hora de apresentar os restantes convidados que já estão de saco cheio de ficarem só a olhar para o monitor…

Sephiroth (pondo a mão no ar): Mas a escritoria só faz isso e tu só escreves pantofada velha…

POF

KnucklesGirl: E antes que haja mais massacre em directo, vaoms dar as boas vindas a uma sujeita que já mudou a alcunha umas quatro vezes, sendo antes Dianinha adora olhos verdes, depois que entrou na onda auto proclamou-se NinaDi, quando o papa bateu as botas passou ser Dark Angel Diana e agora que o Cristiano Ronaldo foi pra casota passou a ser Marronita e blá blá blá blá blá, cá tá a bandida…

Marronita (entrando de rompante com chicote): Oilé, rapaziada reformada, tá cá o Kai para levar nas fuças?

Kai: Não tou nem aí…

Marronita: Peraí que tou a carregar a munição…(pegando numa bazooca)

Kai: Pode haver pequenada a ler, sabias?

Marronita: Tou-me a marimbar, pá!

Tala: Ai que coça…

KnucklesGirl: Enquanto ela tá ocupada com os assuntos prósperos, vamos relembrar a sua primeira aparição.

_Flashback_

_KnucklesGirl: És a Dianinha adora olhos verdes, não és?_

_Di: Sim._

_Mina: Que nome fofo!_

_Di: Quem são os Bad Boys?_

_Kaena: São aqueles ali (apontou para eles)_

_Tala: Ela não nos conhece?_

_Di (olhando para ele): Quem és tu? Pareces um babuíno ruivo!_

_Tala: COMO É QUE É? (já ia saltar para o pescoço dela, mas foi impedido pelo Sesshoumaru)_

_Sesshoumaru: Calma, não a reprimes por ela dizer a verdade._

_Di (olhando para o Sesshy): Quem é o cara de cão?_

_Sesshoumaru: ÒÓ_

_Tala: Boa Di, muito bem dito!_

_Di (olhando para o Masaru): Aquele ali tem cara de peixe morto!_

_Este limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar ríspido. A Di apercebeu-se do perigo e calou-se imediatamente antes que fosse massacrada._

_Di: E aquele rato narigudo? (estava a referir-se ao Shadow, que ainda jazia inconsciente no chão)_

_KnucklesGirl: O babuíno é o Tala, o cão é o Sesshoumaru, o peixe morto é o Masaru e o rato narigudo é o Shadow._

_Fim do flashback_

KnucklesGirl: Aquilo é foi boa época, pena teres ido bazar tão cedo…

Marronita: Quié, tenho escola e muito work!

Xia: Tamos de férias, duquesa…

Marronita: Ah pois…(carrega no on sem querer da bazooca e…)

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (lá foi meio tecto)

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: Isto é que foi agressão á minha massa…

Marronita: Foi mal…

CRAC!

Todos: Oro?

PAF! (um bom bocado do tecto caiu e esmagou a carcaça toda boa do Kai)

KnucklesGirl: Err…ok…próxima…

Yura: HELLO BAD MANIA, TOU AQUI A POUCO SACO PARA OUVIR GUINCHO DA VOSSA PSICOPATIA E VIM PARA VOS FAZER TANTA VIDA NEGRA QUE ATÉ NEM VÃO LEMBRAR DE QUE TERRA SOIS! Ah, olha colegas…

KnucklesGirl: Meio invocada hoje, tomastes tantos calmantes ou é só manha?

Yura: Ah, alguém tem de lhes pôr finos, pá! Já agora o Heero vai entrar?

Bad Boys: BEM PODES SONHAR!

Yura: Não custa anda dar graxa…

_Flashback_

_Myoubi: Onde está o Kai?_

_Yura: Deixa cá ver…(pegou numa lanterna e começou a procurar) AHHHHHHHHHH! (parou subitamente e desligou a lanterna) Ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus…_

_Hakushi: O que foi Yura? Estás pálida!_

_Yura: Olha! (acendou a lanterna e apontou aonde tinha visto o que viu)_

_Hakushi: AHHHHHHHHHH! Ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus…_

_Kaira: O que é que vocês têm?_

_Yura (acordando do transe): Encontramos o Kai!_

_Myoubi: E?_

_Yura e Hakushi: ELE DORME NU!_

_Kaira e Myoubi: QUÊÊÊ? Queremos ver! (tentando a arrancar a lanterna a elas)_

_Yura (segurando a lanterna): Parem! Ainda acabam por…_

_CRÁS_

_Yura:… partir a lanterna… ¬¬_

_Fim do flashback_

Kai: Isso foi mal marado! Violação á privacidade do men da cintura para baixo!

Yura: Há-de chegar o dia que a gente vai mirar isso...

Kai: Continua a sonhar…

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Avante…a próxima escritora também já fez parte da escritoria da primeira edição e tem todo o gosto de voltar a dar lucro! Uma salva de palmas á menina

Sl43r-s4k0r4!

Shadow: A slerd de pitos?

Sl43r-s4k0r4: É entrada livre?

KnucklesGirl: Não filha, passa pra cá o teu cacau todo pra o segurança de lá da entrada…

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Eu dou coisa nenhuma a aquele Ferro Ambulante Reciclado!

_Flashback_

_Coiso: Ela até foi bacana comigo e paga muita bem, tá? E não me chames de coiso ou coisa parecida que eu fui baptizado em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, amén. Ok? Fazem favor de identificarem-se, se fazem favor…_

_Incógnita1: Tava a ver que não era para hoje! Eu sou sl43r-s4k0r4…_

_Coiso: ¬¬E eu é que recebo alcunhas foleiras…_

_sl43r-s4k0r4: CALA A BOCA!_

_Coiso: EU NÃO TENHO BOCA, PÁ! (já devem estar a pensar que raio de bicho era este, não?)_

_Incógnita2: Triste…e eu sou a erikita-chan! Prazer todo teu em conhecer-te!_

_Coiso: Igualmente, para vocês eu sou o senhor…_

_sl43r-s4k0r4: Sonic?_

_Coiso: É uma hipótese!_

_Erikita-chan: Nah, achas? Pra que eu saiba, o Sonic não é Ferro Ambulante Reciclado._

_Ferro Ambulante Reciclado: Sabem uma coisa?_

_sl43r-s4k0r4: Não, duas!_

_Ferro Ambulante Reciclado: ¬¬Que piada…nem Sonic ou Ferro Não Sei Quantas, eu sou Metal Sonic!_

_sl43r-s4k0r4 e erikita-chan: Mas que Fónix?_

_Fim do Flashback_

KnucklesGirl: Andastes outra a dar coice ao meu criado?

Sl43r-s4k0r4: O teu criado é uma cópia do teu grande amigo…

KnucklesGirl: Brigadinha por teres referido o tio azul palerma…(com uma ironia que nem imaginam)…antes que me salte a tampa, vamos passar para o único membro masculino de toda a escritoria da fic passada. Abram alas ao FireKai!

Cri cri cri cri…

KnucklesGirl: Err…abram alas ao FireKai…

Cri cri cri cri…

KnucklesGirl: Fire? Se tás aí manda um toque! Qualquer coisa pá! Pra que essa timidez? A Umbridge não tá cá, não precisas de fazer essas fitas! É festa…

FireKai (entrando na sala num super pulo): É FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

FireKai: BORA AÍ BOTAR UM SOM! QUIÉ MALTA, PORQUÊ ESSA CARA DE PANDOLHO? É FESTA, OUVIRAM A PATROA? É MAIS DO QUE HORA PARA ARRUMAR OS BAD BOYS PRA UM CANTO E BAZÁ-LOS COM PÁS E PICARETAS, METER A MING-MING A CANTAR EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA MOI, ENCHER A CARA COM ICE-TEA, DANÇAR O CONGA E…ó Knux, pra que tás a escrever esta treta toda? Eu jamais guincharia de tal forma, pá!

KnucklesGirl: Olha, apeteceu-me, fazer o quê? (cara de santa)

Tala: Este gajo ás vezes não bate bem…

Masaru: É da síndrome de Viana do Castelo. A cidade bate forte do sol, afecta-nos a todos… coitado, fritou-lhe a maçarola! (girando o dedo á volta da cabeça)

FireKai: Ei puto, eu não fritei coisa nenhuma!

Masaru: Tá, risca-me num mapa…

FireKai: ORA SEU…

KnucklesGirl: Enquanto o FireKai dá crédito…"PAF"…a nível de alta agressão, vamos relembrar como foi a sua primeira aparição…

_Flashback_

_Bateram á porta. O Sesshomaru olhou de canto para a porta. O Kai escondeu-se atrás da xia e da Kaira-Chan (as duas deliraram a cena). O Masaru suava frio, apesar de manter a aparência calma. O Tala encostou-se á parede, fazendo beicinho e com cara de eu-também-quero-fãs! A porta abre-se e revela..._

_xia, mione11 e Kaira-Chan: FireKai!_

_FireKai: Olá meninas!_

_KnucklesGirl (apertando-lhe a mão): Olá FireKai! Muito prazer em conhecer-te em pessoa! Eu sou a ..._

_FireKai: ...KnucklesGirl. Eu sei._

_Kai: Finalmente, alguém ponderado..._

_O FireKai olhou para ele..._

_Kai: Será que me enganei?_

_Fim do flashback_

KnucklesGirl: O FireKai era, assim que posso dizer, o mais calminho da malta toda, mas como diz o Camisa Roxa, a cidade anda mesmo a dar-nos a volta, com este calor dá pra fritar uns cachorros, é mesmo de perder o juízo!

FireKai: Ei, eu até sou porreiro!

Shadow: Pra tua sogra?

FireKai: Tu nem me invoques, rato asqueroso…

Todos: Chiça!

KnucklesGirl: Bem, err...vamos passar para a última apresentação do dia, alguém novo por estas zonas. É um outro macho para incluir no sortido...

FireKai: Men, já não sou o único!

KnucklesGirl: Pois não...o rapazito é um grande escritor de fics de Card Captor Sakura e de Ojamajo Doremi, ajudou-me e aturou-me em várias situações...

Shadow: Bota paciência!

POF...

KnucklesGirl:...é bom companheiro e merece uma boa recepção. Senhoras e senhores...Dalijah Dymien!

Cri cri cri cri

KnucklesGirl: Pá, outro tímido?

Dalijah: Quem é que é tímido?

Ta ta tan!

KnucklesGirl: Chiça! Tu és...

Dalijah: Um puro sangue, baby! Peraí essa deixa tem qualquer coisa mal...

KnucklesGirl: Mané, que fazes com o guião de Shrek 2?

Dalijah: Oro? (olha para o livrito da mão) Oh, pensei que vinha com chocolate...

FireKai: Este é o outro mano?

KnucklesGirl: Yep!

Xia: É porreiro!

Dalijah: Tenho meio traumatismo craniano, mas isso cura-se com uma ou duas coisas...

Littledark: Pá, aqui passam-se todos!

Dalijah: Novidade, com a Knux tudo se pira...

KnucklesGirl: Lol...ah, gente, o Dalijah faz anos hoje! Toca a cantar os parabéns!

Sephiroth: Ela guinchou parabéns ou eu cheiro mal dos pés?

KnucklesGirl: É guinchar parabéns, psico-anjo! Afia menos essa língua!

E lá todos fomos cantar os parabéns ao Dali. Aqui os Bad Boys colocaram um verso extra á música.

Bad Boys: _Parabéns cota!_

_Mais um ano, mais uma ruga!_

_Mas nem tudo são más notícias_

_Daqui a nada tás num lar!_

Dalijah: ¬¬ Gajos porreiros...

KnucklesGirl: Desculpa lá patrão, esqueci-me do teu presente lá na casota...

Dalijah: PRENDA! (e atirou-se feito doido até aos Bad Boys)

Yura: Ei, os pacóvios são de todos!

Shadow: O GAJO FANOU-ME OS SAPATOS!

Todos: Oro?

Dalijah (já com a "prenda" enfiada nos pés): Huhu, topo de gama! Nuca mais preciso de apanhar o comboio!

Shadow: Ok, agora é que te ferro! (espetou os espinhos ao máximo e...)

Fora do prédio...

Velho sem dentadura: Ó cota, meu pé cheila chulé e tu pisastes meu rabo, não sabes pedir desculpa?

Velha sem peruca: Qué quê? O rabo era teu? Não vi o teu nome assinalado nele e se mandas berro...

Dalijah (ouvido lá do prédio): AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Velha sem peruca: Agora é que apanhas coça!

Fim do 3º Capítulo

Então? Aqui quase consegui colocar todos, mas ficou muito comprido. No próximo capítulo vão entrar a Cah, a Brunnekinha-Chan, a Kaori e a Tenchi e depois vai-se dar a apresentação do novo Bad Boy! (além de outros que vão aparecer para reclamar o lugar, entre quais um meio-cão demónio e um rapazote loiro de braço e perna mecânico) Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Até pra semana!

P.S: Ah, escrevi uma fic de drama do Masaru chamada "Coração Solitário"! É em narrativa e gostava que lessem! Tá? Agora sim, tchau e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Aimeudeus, aimeudeus...AHHHHHH VEM AÍ BOMBA, TUDO PRA O ABRIGO, É HOJE QUE SE LARGA O OSSO! MEN, SACANAGEM, PORRA, VAI BERRAR AQUI, O ROCKET VAI BOMBAR AQUI, É O DIABO! É ISRAEL! É GUERRA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TCHAU PLANETA TERRA, ALGUÉM TACA A MINHA COLECÇÃO DE MANGAS, TÁ?

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

…

Pff…AHAHAAHAHAHAH! Ronc…ronc…tava a brincar, gente…espero não ter feito ninguém a cair de bunda no chão ou entornado algum chã nas coxas…hehehe, foi mal, bem, chegou o quarto capítulo, vai ser desta que vamos encerrar as apresentações que faltam (Cah, Brunnekinha-chanm, Kaori e Tenchi) e vou apresentar o nosso novo Bad Boy! Espero que gostem do pobre seleccionado.

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: _Nothing of special_, é a mesma onda das férias (e fi m dos exames, sacou?) o próximo capítulo vai para o ar na próxima sexta-feira no dia 4 de Agosto.

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa leitura!

De que se pode dizer do capítulo anterior? É sempre a mesma malha, o Bad Boys a quererem bazar da zona e nesta vez causaram a raiva do Masaru, o que não foi brincadeira, pois este puto já arrumou uma vez três alunos do secundário (ei, gente agora do décimo ano, cuidem-se, tá?). Mais adiante a esta trsiteza deu-se a aparição de mais algumas e dos dois escritores inscritos. Após mais uma espetada do bicho Shady (a alcunha é foleira mas até lhe cai bem…), a saga vai continuar….

Capítulo 4: More fic-writers and a new Bad Boy!

Onde é que a gente ia? Ah, naquela do…

Dalijah: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

…espeto…

Xia: Bolas Shady, vales ser macho do que vaca, mas espetar no rabo dos outros é coisa do Sonic…

Shadow e KnucklesGirl: ESSE GAJO HOT-DOG NÃO É CÁ CHAMADO! PORRA!

Xia: ¬¬UU

Katz: Não sei o porquê desse conflito alheio, mas até o acho porreiro…

Shadow e KnucklesGirl: ATÉ IR Á MISSA É MAIS PORREIRO! VELAR A CRISTO, BUDA, ALÁ, DEUS QUE CALHAR Á VENDA, PÁ!

Sephiroth: ¬¬ E chamam-me psicopata…

FireKai: Vocês estão meio pra o invocado e o resto que se lixe, o que se passa convosco?

Shadow: TT Metade dos meus picos foi para os anjinhos…

KnucklesGirl: E EU TOU AQUI A DAR TRELA AO PÉ DE CABRA PRA SEPARAR O BICHO ESPETA DO RABO DO PATRÃO E VOCÊS ESTÃO NA MAIOR ONDA...DESDE A SEXTA-FEIRA PASSADA! Ajudem-me, snif snif…

Passando a fita um pouco mais para a frente…

Littledark: Serviço sujo feito! E agora, povo?

KnucklesGirl: Agora temos de esperar pelas quatro escritoras que faltam…

Bad Boys: MAIS?

Kai: Quantas são afinal?

KnucklesGirl: Doze mais os dois maridos…

Bad Boys: TT

Marronita: E elas estão aonde?

KnucklesGirl: Ah, havia uma cá uma amadora que disse que iria dar mal crédito ao Kai e iria mandar-lhe um…

CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (lá foi a parede pra o céu…)

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Traficante de dinamites: Oops, voltou a dar mau berro….foi mal, gente, queria ferrar o Kai, mas também me deu vontade de fazer uma estrada com style e originalidade, né? E a pontuação, ó povo?

Ta dan! (toda a escritoria ergueram para o ar cartazes com grandes 10 lá escritos)

Traficante de dinamites: Brigada povo, eu sei que muita boa, pá! Passo por cá quinta-feira, o peixe é fresquinho, hehehe!

Katz: Cah! Sua bandida, afinal sempre cá apareces!

Cah (a tal traficante de dinamites): Quiê miga, eu disse que arrebentava com o…onde tá o maldito foleiro?

Katz: O meu odioso e inacreditável mano?

Cah: É, esse bacano aí, onde tá ele?

Kai: ¬¬ Não tou nem aí…

Cah: AHÁ!

Dalijah: Agora é que deste com a língua nos dentes, tio Riscas…

Kai: Tio Riscas é a p#t# que te par#$...

Dalijah: ORA SEU…

Cah: Deixa lá que eu o cuido!

Kai: Nem venhas!

Cah: Tás me agredir pá!

Kai: NÃO TOU NEM AÍ…aliás nem comi a Hilary pois todo o Mundo sabe que sou paneleiro e só tenho olhos pra meu Ray e mais nada, meus filhos…

Escritoras: Besta…

Os dois escritores: (mascando chiclete)

KnucklesGirl (achando que está a pedir museu): Cah, não é por mal, mas não te estiques muito nessa onda de mandar o Kai á fava, pois isso cobre muito e quase todo o Mundo o ama…

Cah: Ah, não tem mal, pensei em algo mais decente…(dirigiu-se á segunda porta presente na sala e arrancou o pano que tapava oum letreiro lá fixado. Lá dizia "Centro BBAK – Bué Baril Anti-Kai"

Marronita e Katz: Cool…

O resto da escritoria: OO!

Bad Boys: Marrecos…(deixa de Dave o Bárbaro, hehehe)

KnucklesGirl: Err…muito lindo…err…as três miúdas que faltam?

Enquanto isso, fora do prédio…

Brunnekinha-chan: Alvo ás dez horas, sem obstáculos ou mens de gelados. Cadete Cusca, relatório de progresso?

Kaori (com uns binóculos): O velho sem dentadura tá a dar uma de Zidane e já deu uma chifrada á gaja do gajo advogado de defesa criminal e acho que vai dar o berro que não parar de gritar golo…

Brunnekinha-chan: E a velha sem peruca?

Kaori: Tá inspirada da Lili Caga-Nessa e fanou a carteira do gajo advogado…até esticou a pele com o susto.

Brunnekinha-chan: Tristeza…mergulhar!

E mergulharam, entre aspas, no arbusto que estavam escondidas e dirigiram-se á entrada do prédio, naquela cena famosa do arbusto ambulante com pés em bico por fora…

Brunnekinha-chan: Alto aí, falta alguma coisa…

Kaori: Bazoocas _check! _Compal alperce _check!_

Brunnekinha-chan: Faz as contas de cabeça.

Kaori (sacando do nada um ábaco): Temos duas cabeças, capitã!

Brunnekinha-chan: E onde está a Tenchi?

Kaori: Desconhecido, capitã! (atira o ábaco pra trás) Parece que está…(sacou um pacote de compal com a fotografia da Tenchi onde por baixo estava escrito)…desaparecida…

Brunnekinha-chan: Desaparecida? Bom, deixa pra lá, iniciar operação Entrega Especial!

Isto tá mais parecer daqueles desenhos animados estilo Tom e Jerry, pois agora veio a cena do caixote com as duas moças do exército lá dentro para enganar o segurança da entrada do prédio, como isso engana-se o gajo, pois era o Metal Sonic…(queriam o quê? Talvez devia ter contratado um gajo mais tapado, como o Zeo, mas este aceitou cartão de crédito e pilhas, não é no supermercado que se encontra uma pechincha destas!)

Metal Sonic: Oro? (reparando no caixote á sua frente) Este povo pensa que eu nasci ontem, tá…(deu um coice ao caixote e a Brunnekinha-chan e a Kaori foram bruscamente chispadas de lá) Identificam-se!

Brunnekinha-chan (levantando-se rapidamente em pose de marinheiro): Capitã Brunnekinha-chan, manda-chuva do exército Zé das Couves do Rio de Janeiro, premiada duas vezes Miss Psychotic 2006, terceira classificada da sinfonia fuck do programa do Faustão!

Kaori: Cadete Cusca Kaori, soldado lambe-botas da capitã, estrategista boa pra aldrabar, assaltante habitual do quarto do Orlando Bloom e traficante de cuecas Brad Pitt e Companhia Cota Tudo De Bom!

Metal Sonic: ¬¬ Por outras palavras, sois convidadas da patroa, saquei?

Brunnekinha-chan e Kaori: Ye, meu!

Metal Sonic: E esta lunática que tentou fanar-me as minhas cuecas de menina é vossa? (segurando a Tenchi pela camisa)

De volta ao interior do prédio…

KnucklesGirl: Bem, enquanto esperámos pelas três Floribellas (vocês não estão a saco-cheio de ouvirem esse nome?), talvez possamos partir para a apresentação do…OUCH! (um caixote caiu por cima da minha carcaça)

Metal Sonic: Entrega especial, patroa!

KnucklesGirl: Meta! Em nome das tuas cuecas de menina, que coisa é essa que me esmaga a maçarola?

Shadow: Chiça, um Girl Pants!

Todo o Mundo: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Metal Sonic (fazendo de orelhas moucas): Patroa, vê se essas psicóticas não entrem na minha hora de ponta, tá? (e bazou-se)

KnucklesGirl: Psicóticas? (as três miúdas do exército saíram do caixote) Ah essas…

Brunnekinha-chan: Yo, Knux! Lembra-se de mim?

KnucklesGirl: Eu, hein?

_Flashback_

_Incógnita2: Brunnekinha-chan ao vosso dispor! Támos aqui para ajudar!_

_Oliver: ¬¬E o que fazem aí na cabide do comentador?_

_Lyocko: Ora, nós vamos ser as comentadoras do jogo! Alguma queixa?_

_Bad Boys: UMAS QUANTAS!_

_Brunnekinha-chan: Mal-criados…_

_Kagome: Ah, não lhes passam bola! Eles são assim, passados do capacete, marados, parvinhos, traumatizados, enfim tudo o que é lamentável…_

_Oliver: O que é lamentável é a vossa assistência…_

_Aí todos lhe partiram para a agressão…_

_Fim do flashback_

KnucklesGirl: Eu não tava lá naquela hora, mas pelos vistos foi espontâneo! Not bad…e essas duas marias flor quem são?

Brunnekinha-chan: São as minhas parceiras lá da tropa, a Kaori e a Tenchi!

Kaori e Tenchi: Oi povo escritor e Bad Boys!

Bad Boys: …

FireKai e Dalijah: Fofas…

Escritoras: (olhar Battosai)

KnucklesGirl: Uf, finalmente estamos cá todos. Vamos passar á etapa seguinte: desde o princípio que estimamos mais um Bad Boy para juntar ao clube e eu acabei de invocar um que acho que vos vai agradar e…

Dalijah: Knux, tá um cão á janela…

KnucklesGirl: Nani? (olhando para a janela) NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?  
Tinha de ser logo naquela hora? Será que o Mundo conspira contra mim? Tava á janela um bicho sentado como um cão que parece humano mas não é, porque tem cabelos prateados compridos, orelhas de cão…ya, ya, era o InuYasha, pra que tanto fio de conversa, né?

Sesshoumaru: …SUA PORCA VIGARISTA! PRA QUE MOTIVO BANCASTES O BAKA DO MEU MANO NESTA ESPELUNCA!

KnucklesGirl: Eu não o convidei, eu juro! Isso me passou pela cabeça! (lol)

FireKai: Então porque é que o bicho está lá fora?

KnucklesGirl: Vou arriscar…(abri a janela) que queres, béu béu?

InuYasha. Béu béu o carapau, e tou a fim de ocupar o lugar que me pertence e tou farto de ter caîbra na orelha por culpa disso!

Sesshoumaru: Eta dor de corno…

InuYasha: COMO É QUE É? (já a segurar a bainha da sua espada)

Littledark: Ei Inu-chan!

InuYasha: INU-CHAN É O CARALHO! QUIÉ?

Littledark (segurando num pau qualquer): Olha olha…

_Magic…_

InuYasha (aos pulinhos): Brincar!

Littledark: Busca! (e atirou o pau!)

InuYasha: Brincar, brincar, brincar! (a correr atrás do pau e fez um granda salto e o apanhou com a boca)

Todos: Qui nojo…

Aí é que o béu béu caiu pra real e deu-se fora da janela com vista panorâmica por baixo…e…

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…POF!

Gralha: Aho…ahooooooooooooooooooo…

KnucklesGirl: Dois pontos! Agora…(virei-me e vi…)

Sonic: Que tal vai isso?

Fora do prédio…

Velho sem dentadura: Eu glitei golo mas a putz da cãmala não apanhou cena! Só me apetece glitar…

KnucklesGirl (ouvida lá do prédio): NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Velha sem peruca: Não há muito som stéreo nestes últimos dias?

De volta ao prédio…

Escritoras, escritores e Bad Boys: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl (segurando o bicho pelo pescoço): QUE FAZES AQUI NA MINHA ZONA, SEU ETA DOR DE CORNO SEM CLASSE NENHUMA?

Sonic: Ei, pra que essa fobia toda? Fiz-te alguma coisa, pá?

KnucklesGirl: VAI PERGUNTAR AOS LIBANESES! (ainda a tentar estrangulá-lo, levei-o até á janela) TENHO HORROR DA TUA CARCAÇA, ÉS A DISCÓRDIA DA MINHA VIDA, PORQUE DEMÓNIOS NÃO LARGAS O OSSO DE UMA VEZ?

Sonic: E porque demónios me odeias assim tanto? (olhou pra baixo) Ó filha, não é uma queda de mil e quinhentos metros que me vai mandar para os anjinhos!

KnucklesGirl: Olha outra vez, besta…

E olhou…e suou…lá embaixo estava o pior dos seus pesadelos…

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PISCINA? NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KnucklesGirl: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! Bom afogamento…palerma! (e larguei-o…)

Como habitual, Deus fez pouco de mim e por uma falha de mira o bicho não foi parar á piscina, mas no jardim do prédio…

Sonic: Falhastes, óóóó! (mostrando o dedo do meio)

InuYasha: Brincar!

Sonic: Oh-oh…

Gralha: Aho….aho…aho…aho…aho…

De volta ao nosso andar…

KnucklesGirl: Quando apanhar o Chico esperto que o invocou…(virando para a malta) Foi tudo engano, povo, o verdadeiro novo Bad Boy é tem mais style! E aqui tá ele!

E a porta abriu-se…

O FireKai e o Dalijah olharam de esguelha…

As miúdas perderam o norte

O mundo parou de girar

O ar faltou

O chão sumiu

A paz acabou ali mesmo…

Só pra realçar o momento coloquei esta musiquinha…

_Somebody once told me _(o tal sujeito entrou na sala)

_The world is gonna roll me_ (duh..)

_I ain´t the sharpest tool _(começou a caminhar lentamente)

_in the shed_

_She was lookin´ kind of dumb _(com as mãos nos bolsos)

_With her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an "L"_

_On her forehead_

_The years start comin´ _(com um olhar sensual)

_And they don´t stop comin´ _(o cabelo ondulava um pouco)

_Fed to the rules_

_And I hit the ground runnin´ _

_Didn´t make sense_

_Not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart _

_But your head gets dumb_

_So much to do_

_So what´s wrong with_

_Takin´ the backstreets_

_You´ll never know_

_If you don´t go_

_You´ll never shine_

_If you don´t glow_

Revelou-se…era o Sasuke do anime Naruto!

_HEY, NOW_

_YOU´RE AN ALL-STAR_

_GET YOUR GAME ON, GO PLAY_

_HEY NOW, YOU´RE A ROCK STAR_

_GET THE SHOW, GET PAID_

_AND ALL THAT_

_GLITTERS IS GOLD_

_ONLY SHOOTIN´ STARS_

_BACK THE MOULD_

(All the star – uma canção dos Smash Mouth, que foi abertura do filme Shrek)

Fim do 4º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram do novo Bad Boy? No próximo capítulo vamos iniciar a primeira tarefa! Têm sugestões? Sobretudo ouvidos! (dispenso as orelhas do InuYasha) Até pra próxima sexta-feira! E MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Oi malta…hehehe, hoje não há sustos, não se afligem (tão a ver, aquela cena marada da semana passada), águas passadas, tá? Apresento hoje o quinto capítulo onde já se vai realizar finalmente a Primeira Tarefa desta segunda edição do clube dos Bad Boys! Não sei se a tarefa é bacana ou não, espero que vos arranje alguns momentos de diversão com estes agora sete cromos (olha quem fala, né?). Preparei mais alguns eventos pra incluir no clube além das tarefas e pensei na participação de algumas personagens de animes diferentes ao longo dos capítulos. Vamos vendo se dá boa onda, eu sou toda ouvidos e quaisquer críticas são bem vindas. Espero que gostem deste capítulo!

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Tudo na boa, manos, ainda tou cá pra actualizar todas as semanas! Mas vai passar ser aos sábados, dá-me mais jeito. Por isso o próximo capítulo sai no dia 12 de Agosto, capiche? Ok….

Nota: Este capítulo e o próximo vão contar com a participação da escritora Anginha e de Kiba e Toboe do anime Wolf´s Rain! Ler pra crer!

Só mais uma coisinha de nada: PASSEI EM TODOS OS EXAMES, BACANOS! ATÉ A GEO-ESTRUPÍCIA! É FESTA! HURRA! E se Buda quiser…Universidade, aqui vou eu!

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, err…aleluia! Terminou a apresentação das restantes escritoras, ou seja, da explosiva Cah, da manda-chuva Brunnnekinha-chan e das suas lambe-botas Kaori e Tenchi. Dando _the end _nesta cena, por fim deu hipótese de conhecer o sétimo Bad Boy, porém dois tipos chatos que nem socos (lê-se InuYasha e Sonic) deram cabo da galhofa e ainda levaram comentário da maldita gralha, tcs tcs. Por fim…apareceu o nosso baby, Sasuke Uchida, que até se cantou All Star! Este gajo é que vai arrasar miúdas, né?

Capíulo 5: Spooky Room!

Granda men! Rico muchacho! Todo sexy, tudo de bom! É bacano, é lindo, é fofo, é giro, é bacano, é lindo, é fofo, é giro, é bacano, é lindo, é fofo, é giro, é reticências senão o povo dorme, é tão gostoso que só de vê-lo apetece-me dar um beijo, dar-lhe um conjunto de loiça completo das Rendinhas da Avó, dar-lhe um Nissan se eu fanasse algum, dar-lhe…

Sasuke: Que bosta de porcaria e cagalhoto de lugar é este, bicha asquerosa?

…¬¬ um tamanho coice naquelas ventas paranóicas…

KnucklesGirl: Tás no prédio do clube dos Bad Boys, percelambido? Não tás bem, muda-te. Isto não é a casa da sogra…

Escritoras: Ó KNUX!

KnucklesGirl: Quié?

Littledark: Que coisa feia, filha!

Xia: Ele é sexy!

Brunnekinha-chan: Ultrapassa a escala!

Katz: Excita as garinas!

Sora: Faz os trabalhos de casa todos!

Marronita: Não vistes que insultastes o otário? (lol)

KnucklesGirl: Sei dessas cenas todas, especialmente essa do otário, mas ele tem de ver quem é chefe aqui, pá!

Sasuke: Sou eu e fim do pio!

POF

KnucklesGirl: Bem-vindo ao clube, ó gajo maldito.

Sasuke: - -XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KnucklesGirl: Antes que salte a tampax, acho que tá na hora de começarmos a primeira tarefa, né?

Escritoria: BANZAI!

Bad Boys (incluindo o Sasuke): Cagai!

POF POF POF POF POF POF POF!

FireKai: E a primeira tarefa é o quê? (dando chutes disfarçadamente ao cofrezinho do Masaru)

KnucklesGirl: É seguir-me, tropa, e…mais…nada! (já adiantando pelo caminho)

Todos: ¬¬UUUUU…remédio…

E lá foi a tropa toda atrás da patroa. Enquanto isso, fora do prédio dois bichos papeavam…

Toboe: Snif…snif…fung fung…snif…IRRA! PORRA E TRIPLA MERD#! NÃO É AQUI, Ó GAJO! PARAÍSO UM CARAPAU! ISTO É UM PRÉDIO, SEU CABEÇA DE PÊLO RECICLADO DE PULGAS CASEIRAS! PARAÍSO É PRA LÁ NA ESQUINA, FOD#-SE! (decidamente é uma quebra a muitas leis da natureza pôr este bicho a dizer tal coisa)

Kiba: CALA A BOCA, CACHORRINHO BABÃO! É AQUI E FIM DO PAPO, CAPICHE?

Toboe: CACHORRINHO BABÃO É A PUT# DA TUA MAMÃ!

Kiba: NÃO METAS A MINHA _MAMMA _NISTO, SEU BICHA GAY!

Toboe: COMO É QUE É?

A camarote da discussão…

Velho sem dentadura: Olha bluxa, olha pla aqueles cães, palece que andam a abusar dos copos ao legar o canteiro da avó chica e agola tão a fuçar o focinho um ao outro!

Velha sem peruca: Tu é que andas com os copos, troço roto, não tás a ver que é só competição _macho men_, pá? Aposto no cão branco!

Velho sem dentadura: Ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó, eu quelo o cão castanho da pulseila, é bué da fixe e palece ter uns dentes bacanos!

Velha sem peruca: Ladra pra outro lado, Cebolinha, os cães vão partir pra agressão!

Kiba e Toboe: CÃES SÃO AS CABRAS QUE VOS PARIRAM, SEUS COTAS ABUSADOS DE PEDOFOLIA! Oops…

Velha e velho: OO ELES FALAM!

Kiba e Toboe: Ferrou na fuça…

Pois, estes dois bichos são lobos do anime Wolf´s Rain, um anime que descobri há pouco tempo. E é cool…

Kiba: ¬¬ E agora, tosco?

Toboe (com olhinhos de Bambi): Qui cotas lindos, fazem-mi lembrar minha velhinha, tão boazinha qui brincava comigo e botava azeite firvente no calçado pra eu lambir a torto e a direito e…

Kiba: ¬¬ Poupa-me os pormenores. Arranja um modo de despachar estes alucinados que já tou com o rabo entre as pernas!

Toboe: Ah, é simples, men!

Kiba: Simples qual carapuça?

Toboe: SEBO NAS CANELAS! (e bazou-se a toda a speed em direcção ao prédio)

Kiba: Deixastes-te pendurado, pá! Vais pagá-las! (e bazou-se também)

Cri cri cri cri cri…

Velho sem dentadura: Palece que acabou o especa…

Velha sem peruca: Yo…

Cri cri cri cri cri…(sopra um ventinho)

Velho sem dentadura: Bola ver os Pilatas das Calaíbas…

Velha sem peruca: Yo…

Á entrada do prédio…

Metal Sonic: Alto aí cachorros-quentes, identificam-se!

Kiba e Toboe: És porcaria ou algo pior?

Metal Sonic: ¬¬XXXXXXXXX Vão fuçar caixotes, _stupid dogs! _(duas palavras frequentemente ditas no cartoon Courage, the Cowardly Dog)

Kiba: Põe-te nas put#s, ó das cuecas de menina!

Metal Sonic: "Porcaria de fic!"

Toboe: São de que tipo?

Kiba: Fio dental! (puxando as cuecas do robô com os dentes)

Metal Sonic: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De volta ao interior do prédio, agora no quarto andar…

KnucklesGirl: Chegámos! Caro povo bad, tomaram os vossos antibióticos? É que por detrás desta portinha tá a vossa tarefinha…

Masaru: Oxalá fosse rapar-te as tripas!

Sasuke: Eu cá financiava no churrasco!

¬¬ Comovente…já a boa parte do capítulo o ninja me quer ver no espeto. Que mal fiz eu? Eu só quero o bem pra o Mundo! É claro que o Mundo ficaria mais ferrado do que já está caso eu fizesse algo para "ajudar", não quero estragar o prestável serviço do George Bush (ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!) mas isso é História (e raios partam a História!)

Bad Boys: Hummm…(já com baita pensamentos)

Escritoras e os dois escritores: (pisca, pisca)

KnucklesGirl: Fazem o favor…(abrindo a porta num ruído surdo)

Desvendou-se um mundo novo para eles: paredes com graves ranhuras, chão infestado de restos de fast-food e conservantes, janelas com latas cravadas no vidro, mesa sem uma perna, cheiro a morto e um armário já pronto para o lixo, tudo encoberto por uma imensa escuridão…pior foi aquela parte em que acendi a luz…

Todos: Xina pá…

KnucklesGirl: Tá exótico, não tá?

Todos: ¬¬ Cega…

Kai: O que passou aqui? Uma debandada de KnucklesDumbs selvagens?

POF! (desculpem lá, gentalha amiga do Kai, mas ele tava a pedi-las…)

Xia: Parece é que houve galhofa!

KnucklesGirl: Foi galhofa…

Escritoras e os dois escritores: Oro?

KnucklesGirl: O pior foi a parte alentejana, tava aqui a malta toda de Dragon Ball Z com os copos e garinas boas pra comer e decidiram dar um trato ao local…os convidados é que levaram com as favas…

FireKai: Não puderam botar um som?

KnucklesGirl: Não, o Freezer mandou tudo pra ao terreno e toda a malta ficou estendida ao pernil!

Escritoras e os dois escritores: OO?

KnucklesGirl: Mortos…

Escritoras e os dois escritores: OO?

KnucklesGirl: Deixem pra lá…

CRÁS! (o armário começou a mexer sozinho)

Todos: ASSOMBRAÇÃOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KnucklesGirl: Alguém saca daí um aspirador!

Dalijah: Aonde, pá?

KnucklesGirl: Do cu do candeeiro, meu…

Dalijah: PENSAS QUE SOU DORAEMON OU CARAPUÇA?

FireKai: O sugador do jogo Luigi´s Mansion é dava jeito!

KnucklesGirl: Vá lá fanar-lhes!

FireKai: E porquê eu?

Sora: O ARMÁRIO VAI DESBUCHAR O NOJO QUE TEM NO INTERIOR!

Escritoras: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (agarradas yodas praticamente no Kai e no Sasuke)

Os dois escritores: (a rezar a Ave Maria Cheia de Graça o Senhor é convosco)

CRÁS! (a porta do armário abriu-se…)

Escritoras (o Sasuke e o Kai já se viam aflitos de manterem o ar): É DA CRÓNICAS DE NÁRNIA!

Todos: Oro?

Cinco segundos depois…

Todos: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gralaha: AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Incógnita saído do armário: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Todos (incluindo a gralha): Oro?

Incógnita saída do armário: AUUUUUUUUUU…(reparou que todo o mundo olhava pra ela)…au? Fazer o quê? TENHO UM SACO DE ALFINETES ENFIADO NO RABO!

Ó boy…

…

KnucklesGirl: Co´a breca, Shadow, porra, primeiro a little, depois o Dali, agora ela? Pouca sorte né, Anginha? (com o pé-de-cabra já a fazer aquele servicinho que tá a começar a encher…)

Incógnita saída do armário, ou seja, Anginha: TT Hurt…

Katz: Que fazias enfiada no armário?

Anginha: Cantava D´ZRT, pois tava segura da galhofa aos copos da malta DB Z!

KnucklesGirl: Decidamente esse povo ganhou uma certa obsessão em ti…

_O Flashback que o diga!_

_Anginha: Ei, tio, deixa-me passar! Tou carga pesada comigo, dê-me dó, tá? (carregada com dois sacos de pipocas, a tentar passar pela malta do Dragon Ball Z, ui…)_

_Songoku: Ei, vê onde pôs as patas sujas, ó…quem és tu, ó moça?_

_Anginha: Sou a Anginha, algum problema, tio? Eu quero ir para o meu lugar ali á frente tá?_

_Songoku: A quem é que é que estás a chamar de tio, SUA NERD?_

_Anginha: Ao teu rabo gordo e flácido, dúvidas? Poupa em bifes, tá?_

_Songoku: Tás a chamar-me bola de Berlim, ó Maria Picóis? Queres levar aí?_

_Anginha: Ó tio, eu agradecia se saísses daí!_

_Songoku: Ok…KA…_

_Anginha: Quié?_

_Songoku: ME…_

_Anginha: Não tou a gostar dessas onomatopeias, será que devo me pisgar?_

_Songoku: HA…_

_Anginha: Já tou a ver o filme…_

_Songoku: ME…_

_Anginha: Alguém me passe uma aspirina! Ah, vou morrer…_

_Songoku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_ZUIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (aquele ataque super-famoso passou a raspão por da cabeça da Anginha, atingindo um dos holofotes (que por pouco ela não ficou com um penteado punk) e esta, sem fazer nem mais um pio, tratou logo de sair daquela zona antes que o Songoku recarregasse a bateria)_

_Fim do flashback_

Anginha: Ah, agora foi fim da picada! O Songoku já não canta mais!

Brunnekinha-Chan: Porquê soldado? O gajo bazou pra outra zona e destes-lhe um chega pra lá algures por aqui?

Anginha: É, literalmente…

Kaori: Quer dizer que ele tá cá? (todos engoliram seco)

Anginha: Tá ali…(apontando pra cima)

Err, vocês querem que eu descreva a situação seguinte? Sem tabus? Ok…todos olharam pra cima, não foi? Até aqui bué. Pior foi quando viram UM ESQUELETO COMPLETO PENDURADO NO CANDEEIRO COBERTO DE PÉ E AINDA COM RESTO DE PELE E CABELO PRETO NOS OSSOS E ROUPAS DAQUELAS TIPO ARTES MARCIAIS VERMELHAS QUE TODO O MUNDO CONHECE, DANDO PROVAS CIENTÍFICAS QUE AQUILO ERA…

Todos: (de queixo caído e em estado de choque) OO

Anginha (estranhamente descontraída): Foi algo que correu mal, ele agora não é lá muito animado…

KnucklesGirl: Err…baril…err... ainda há gente viva além de ti?

Anginha: Ah não, só morta…

Bad Boys: …(ainda traumatizados)

Cah: E nós estamos na ementa, pois não?

Anginha: Se tivermos a gente abriga no armário, há espaço pra todos!

KnucklesGirl: Isto só vai complicar a vida dos nossos meninos…

Tala: Português, please…

KnucklesGirl: Esta é a vossa primeira tarefa…limpeza.

Fim do 5º Capítulo

E então? Eu receio que esta última parte foi meio dramática por causa…daquilo…err….never mind. Mas gostaram? Foi mesmo na última linha que revelei qual é a Primeira Tarefa. Pode-se mesmo dizer que os Bad Boys estão feitos ao bife. O que aconteceu aos dois lobos? E aos velhinhos? Foram mesmo ver os Piratas das Caraíbas? Descubram tudo isso no próximo capítulo! No sábado! Tchau e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Pás e panos gente! Tá na hora de dar uma faxina nesta espelunca que tá muito porca! E ainda por cima fede a Dragon Ball Z, urgh…antes isso do que a Pikachu…traumatizante né? A psicologia deve explicar melhor…então, tudo aí foi de férias pra qualquer lado com praia, hein? É, daqui a uma semana também vou… a Estoril e depois pra Lisboa…naum sei, isso é com patrão cá em casa…mas por enquanto vamos mas é ferrar os nossos sete babys que esses não merecem patavina de férias…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Suam frio, Bad Boys, que isto hoje vai ser puxado!

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Ainda estarei por cá nesta semana, portanto o capítulo vai para o ar no próximo Sábado, dia 19 de Agosto, capiche? Aí a gente combina melhor…

Nota: Conheçam a nova punição dos Bad Boys! E respira! Não, não são sapatos Geox…

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior deu-se a conhecer um pouco do Sasuke que além de ter uma grande lata em ganir feio pra mim, ainda teve a esperteza de insultar o prédio. Isso mereceu pena de cofre, obviamente. Durante a época de suspense da Primeira tarefa, dois bichos auto proclamados lobos arranjaram a sua onda de problemas (e depois o Masaru é que é o problemático…) com os velhinhos que por algum motivo já fazem do elenco da fic. Como não bastasse isso, os dois lobos puseram a zombar do focinho do Metal Sonic e sabe lá Buda o que o Ferrinho lhes fez. Quanto á Primeira Tarefa os Bad Boys foram apresentados a uma sala podre e com o esqueleto do Songoku no sortido e cabe aos meninos limpá-la. Sobreviverão?

Capítulo 6: A new punisher

Num prédio em que todos viviam contentes e com vontade de trabalhar com alegria na alma e no coração…

Tala: LIMPAR ESTA QUÊ? FOSSA? ORA ISSO NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA!

Conseguem sempre ferrar as minhas deixas, chiça…

Shadow: ISTO FEDE! Sabe-se lá quanto Sonic passou por aqui!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Foi DBZ, escumalha…

Bad Boys: ECA!

FireKai: A ossada do Goku é que tá ali a estorvar…

Xia: Dá-lhe um jeito!

FireKai: Nem a pau!

Masaru: Esse bicho tá a ganhar bolor…

Marronita: Qual bolor, qual carapau, aquilo é barata…

…

Marronita (com voz de galinha constipada): …baratita…

…

Todo o mundo fêmea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Os dois escritores: ¬¬

Kai: Qual é a espiga?

Escritoras: BARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sesshoumaru: Ah naum, a vida tá cara, queridas…

Escritoras: É BICHO, Ó PALERMA!

Sesshoumaru: COMO É QUE É? (já com os olhos a piscar vermelho…)

…e todo o Mundo que leu a fic anterior sabe o que acontece quando o cão fica com olho vermelho…fica puto e…ah, deixa pra lá!

Sephiroth: Cadê a barata?

KnucklesGirl (empoleirada na cabeça do Masaru): Tá na ossada!

…quié? Eu também odeio bicho asqueroso! Tá no sangue!

Barata: Kakakakakakakaka!

Gralha: Aho…

Sasuke: Deixa que eu cuido!

DANGER!

Littledark: Peraí Sas! Aqui não cara, vais acertar no tio!

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUP (uma camada de chamas domou a espelunca e fizeram da sala um rico santuário em cinzas…)

…OO…a minha sala…TT

KnucklesGirl (encarando o rescaldo): TARADO! ESTORRICASTE-A! FOGO!

Sasuke: Ih, foi mal…

Sephirtoh: Foi péssimo, gajo, agora complicastes a nossa pena!

Pois, agora o local foi pior do que um chapéu de um pobre…tudo chamuscado e coberto de fumo…pelo menos o problema da ossada do Goku foi arrumado…literalmente…

Anginha: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (como crânio do Goku preso na cabeça) MACACO…EM CIMA DE MIM! TIREM-MO JÁ! (a correr freneticamente pela "sala")

Brunnekinha-chan: Tropas, auxiliem a pobre alucinada…

Kaori: Mas tá traumatizada! É contagioso!

Brunnekinha-chan: Mas é uma das nossas. Sabemos todas o crédito das tropas brasileiras!

Tenchi: Não tomar banho no óleo das farturas?

Brunnekinha-chan: Naum!

Kaori: Arrebentar a cara do Hellzboah não-sei-quantos!

Brunnekinha-chan: Nau, esse é o crédito do Cavaco Silva! É "Ajudar os pobres e ferrar os ricos!" A alucinada tá pobre, mas ficou rica de distúrbios nervosos...

Kaori e Tenchi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...pois…

Brunnekinha-chan: Agora vão!

Um poucochinho mais tarde…

KnucklesGirl: Eu e a escritoria vamos dar um saltinho até lá em baixo, porque o Girl Pants diz que fanou problemas com dois lobos e vou mandar os nossos dois compadres fazer um serviço que tou com pouca léria…

FireKai e Dalijah: DESDE QUANTO, PATROA?

KnucklesGirl: Ah, ides gostar. Vão ver…e quanto a vocês, escumalha de Bad Lazys, é bom que ponham esta espelunca num brinco, senããooooooooooooooo…

Kai: Senão o quê? Taças um cofre por cima? Isso já não assusta nem a um cota!

KnucklesGirl: Cala a boca fanfarrão paneleiro de uma figa, eu é que arranjo a sentença, dou-te o ordenado, e não te preocupes que nesta vez o castigo é bem ferrado á dentuça! E não insultes a tradição, há coisas que nunca…

PLOF!

Xia: Knux, os velhinhos estão a dar cabo das fuças da cachorrada lá fora…

KnucklesGirl (por detrás da porta): Co´a breca Xia…

Xia: Ooops…(já é um clássico, né?)

Meio minuto depois…

KnucklesGirl: Nós já voltamos, por isso põem-se prestáveis e TOCA A LIMPAR!

PLOF! (isto foi eu a fechar a porta com uma força tamanha)

Bad Boys: ¬¬…

Gralha: Aho…aho…

Tala: ¬¬ Putz que par de patroa…

Kai: Como é possível aturar tal pacóvia…

Sephiroth: É pedra no sapato…

Sasuke e Masaru: Yo…

Bad Boys: ¬¬

Gralha: Aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…

Sopra um ventinho na espelunca…

Tala: ¬¬ Sabem da nova, povo? Vamos evaporar esta merda…(pegando na vassoura, atando um lenço á volta da boca e começando a varrer)

Kai: Que crédito…como isso nos levasse á Califórnia…(com um balde, esfregão e lenço na cabeça)

Masaru: Logo que tinha de ir dentista com a minha madrasta…fanava umas quantas ferramentas ao gajo e enfiava a KnuxPig numa retrete, arrancava-lhe as tripas e sugava os fluidos do pâncreas e do fígado, espremia a gelatina dos olhos e cortava o fémur directamente da carne viva com uma faca afiada e sedenta de sangue menstrual…parece-vos razoável? (urgh)

Sephiroth: Minimamente… (lembremo-nos que ele é psicopata)

Shadow: É, tá fixe…(a limpar as janelas)…que bombar um pouco as ancas e cantarmos alguma sinfonia?

Sasuke: A crédito de quem?

Sesshoumaru: Da KnuxPig, ó criatura…

Kai: Alguém se lembra de alguma bem podre?

Tala: Sei duma!

Bad Boys: Vomita!

Tala: "Feelings"! Dos Offspring!

Masaru: Parece-me curte!

Sesshoumaru: Bota um som aí!

_Trá tá tá! Trá tá tá! Trá tá tá! Trá tá tá! Trá tá tá! Tá tá tá tá! _(isto é som rock! Tá péssimo mas dá ritmo, né?)

Tala: _Feelings!_

_Nothing more than feelings_

_Trying to forget my_

_Feelings of hate! _

_Trá tá tá! _(os outros Bad Boys a fazer as vassouras umas guitarras)

Sasuke: _Imagine…_

_Beating on your face_

_Trying to forget my_

_Feelings of hate!_

_Trá tá tá!_

Kai: _FEELINGS!_

_For all my life I'll feel them_

_I wish I'd never met you_

_You make me sick again!_

_Trá tá tá_

Bad Boys: _FELLINGS!_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_OF HATE ON MY MIND!_

_FEELINGS!_

Masaru: _Feelings like "I never liked you"_

_Feelings like "I want to kill you"_

_Live in my heart…_

Bad Boys: FEELINGS!

Sephiroth: _Feelings like "I wanna deck you"_

_Feelings like "I gotta get you"_

_Out of my life_

Bad Boys: _FELLINGS!_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_THE HATE´S IN MY EYES!_

_FEELINGS_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE!_

…

Shadow: GO!

_Tá trá tá trá tá tá tá tá tá tá tá! _(a gralha a prego a fundo a tocar guitarra, os velhinhos a dançar can-can e os dois lobos com colheres e copos a baterem o ritmo)

Bad Boys: _FELLINGS!_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_OF HATE ON MY MIND!_

_FEELINGS!_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_OH-OH-OH, FEELINGS_

_YOU'RE OUT OF MY LIFE!_

_FEE…LINGS!_

_OH-OH-OH, FEE…LINGS_

_OH-OH-OH, FEE…LINGS_

_Get out my…_

_LIFE!_

_TÁ!_

"_Feelings" – Offspring_

Gralha e os dois velhinhos: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (aplaudindo ruidosamente feitos bebés)

Tala: Obrigado, povo, obrigado…(fazendo vénias como fosse o rei da praia), vocês é que sois os mestres e por vocês beijo o chão e…

: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

POF! (seja o que for, saltou sobre as costas do Tala, fazendo MESMO beijar o chão…)

Tala: Fod#-se! Ó filho da prostituta, quem te mandou meter as patas na minha carca…AI CREDO! BICHO FEIO BABOSO ASQUEROSO! Em português , cavalheiros…ROTTWEILER! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Kai: Epa lá! Tou fora! (já a passar de fininho pela porta, mas o rottweiler não deixou ficar barato e bloqueou a saída pra a liberdade)

KnucklesGirl (aparecendo sombriamente na porta): Vejo que são amigos do Toothless!

Bad Boys: TOOTHLESS? (o "Toothless" a ranger a dentuça) A CRÉDITO DE QUEM?

KnucklesGirl: Vosso!

Bad Boys: Merd#...

KnucklesGirl: Mas este baby tem carga 2 em 1! Bora filhote, bota fogo neles!

Bad Boys: ORO?

Toothless: ARFFFFFF!

ZUPPPPPPPPPPP! (e uma língua de chamas saiu da goela pra cara de pandolhos dos meninos)

KnucklesGirl: Não é uma brasa?

Bad Boys: ¬¬ PRA QUEM? (estorricados do pescoço acima)

KnucklesGirl: Para o povo, duh!

Toothless: (a armar-se em importante)

Masaru: Se tu vais pôr esse rottweiler a serviço dos nossos rabos, eu…

KnucklesGirl: Ow ow ow ow, peraí corneteiro, tu olha bem pra o "rottweiller" e diz-me o que ele tem a mais?

Masaru (após uma observação profissional): As fuças da minha professora?

Puto de uma figa: o bicho tinha dois cornos brancos ossudos, lisos virados para trás na cabeça, um colar ossudo, duas pulseiras brancas em cada pata, três pares de costelas brancas fixadas no dorso e a cauda era estilo diabo. Nem é bicho raro, nem bicha Nobby…palpites?

Sasuke: Agora que falas nisso, esse gajo tem uns cornos e uns ossos pra ali e pra acolá…que diabos é isso?

KnucklesGirl: Oh, ainda bem, caro cavalheiro, veio ao sítio certo á hora certa, pois arranjei este lindinho vindo expressamente da Tailândia e…

Sephiroth: Larga de dar uma de Malucos do Riso e diz que bicho é esse!

KnucklesGirl: É um Houndoom…(Bad Boys: pisca, pisca)…um pokémon…

Bad Boys: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Toothless: ARFFF!

ZUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP! (mais uma carga de chamas)

KnucklesGirl: Brigada baby…

Bad Boys: ¬¬ Baby o caraças…

KnucklesGirl: Não deviam estar a limpar?

Fim do 6º Capítulo

E é tudo! Bem, a Primeira Tarefa já rolou um pouco, mas por causa da musiquinha, nem deu pra balançar os calcantes…pra onde foi a escritoria? Qual é o trabalhinho que arranjei aos dois escritores? Descubram isso no próximo capítulo! Sábado! Bye bye e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


End file.
